PROBLEMAS EN EL FUTURO
by cHiBiLeBaSi
Summary: NUNCA PENSÉ QUE HUBIERA TANTOS PROBLEMAS Y QUE SIEMPRE ESTE INVOLUCRADOS EN ELLOS. POR QUE SIEMPRE ME TIENEN QUE PASAR ESTE TIPO DE COSAS A MI !
1. Chapter 1

ESTA ES OTRA LOCURA QUE LLEGO A MI MENTE ESPERO LES AGRADE LA TENIA DANDO VUELTAS EN MI CABEZA DESDE HACE DÍAS Y APENAS LA SUBÍ ESPERO LES GUSTE.

COMO SIEMPRE ESTE NUEVO FIC. ES DE MI AUDITORIA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN Y MAESTRA RUMIKO T.

* * *

CAP. 01 UN DÍA LAS SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA.

Cuanto tiempo, a pasado desde que no puedo regresar a la Época Sengoku, muchos. Desde que el pozo se bloqueo ya no dejándome ir a la otra época. Ya no volví a ver a mis amigos ni a inuyasha, no saber lo que paso, me quede con la perla y aun así no pude pasar. Cuando eliminamos a Naraku fui a ver a mi familia para decirles que habíamos ganado, pero cuando di el brinco por el pozo el paso a través del tiempo fue muy lago y tubo el mal presentimiento de que no los vería mas, y que razón tuve. Cuando llegue a mi época sentí la energía del pozo acabarse o bloquearse y ya no pude regresar. Cuando eso paso trate de ir a la otra época pero ya no pude, al principio lo intentaba del diario pero poco a poco mis esperanzas se fueron acabando y termine por dejar de intentar. En los cuales me resigne y empece a estudiar solo trate de seguir adelante con mi propia vida y por el bien de mi familia.

Ellos se preocuparon por mi. Al inicio creí que era un mal sueño pero después me resigne y seguí adelante. Y la mejor forma de estar cerca de esa época era estudiando Arqueología. Quería saber que paso con con todos ellos, los demonios y hanyou´s. Que paso en 500 años.

Bueno por el momento me voy a titular y a empezar con el mejor trabajo que e conseguido.

Apenas encontraron unas ruinas en el lado oeste de esta región y al ser la mejor y con el promedio mas alto me han escogido para ese trabajo. Y estoy feliz.

Me gradué con honores, y antes de lo que me esperaba. Fui la mas joven de mi generación y eso me pone mas feliz.

Perdón no dije mi edad jejejeje... tengo mis 23 años. Y es mejor ir a dormir por que mañana es mi primer día.

Un despertador empezó a sonar despertando a una joven azabache.— 5 minutos mas— decía al aire. Ella vivía en una pequeña casa que su padrastro le regalo por haber salido con las mejores calificaciones y por su nuevo trabajo. Su mama se había casado otra vez con un señor rico que conoció cuando fue a una comida con su hermana hace 3 años atrás y al ver a su madre feliz ella se sentía feliz también. Por otro lado su hermano había entrado a la prepa para seguir con sus estudios, su abuelo murió hace 2 años atrás pero la entreno para que cuidara del templo, pero por el momento no puede atenderlo así que su madre contrato a otra sacerdotisa y un monje para que cuidaran de ese templo. _Es bueno saber que mi familia sea feliz._ Dijo cuando su mama le contó que se casaría otra vez. Lo que le sorprendió fue al saber que el era rico y matándole resulto ser el director de su universidad. Ella al inicio pensó que el trabajo lo había obtenido gracias a su padrastro, pero el le dijo que ese trabajo lo obtuvo con sus propios méritos que confiara mas en ella. Tenia que admitir que el le dio un mal presentimiento al inicio, pero después lo dejo pasar después de todo lo que el le dijo. A demás Por ver a su mama feliz.

El reloj seguía sonando ella se giro para apagar el despertador pero un fuerte golpe sonó — ahhhh!— fue a dar al suelo,— eso me dolió!— levantándose y sobándose la espalda baja. Al revisar el reloj se sorprendió de ver la hora, — PERO SI YA ES MUY TARDE!— en lo que un gallo canta ella se arreglo para ir a su primer día en el trabajo.

* * *

— Buenos días— saludaba una joven de cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Buenos días usted debe ser la nueva arqueóloga no es así?—

— Si mucho gusto mi nombre es Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi—

— Con que Higurashi ...—

— Si por que algún problema con mi nombre?— Pero no le hizo caso.

— Sabe de casualidad de que trata este trabajo?—

— Es sobre restos de un palacio que encontraron no es así?—

— Si es sobre eso, pero sabe a que época pertenecen estas ruinas?

— No, a mi solo me dieron este trabajo por haber obtenido el promedio mas alto.—

— Bueno pues estas ruinas remontan de la época sengoku, estas ruinas pertenecían al palacio del lord de las tierras del Oeste.— Dejando a una Kagome sin habla.

— Según el templo pertenecía a "youkai´s" en esa época. Pero como sabe los youkai´s solo son mitos.—

Kagome se empezó a poner mareada de solo escuchar todo eso, ella mejor que nadie sabia que los youkai´s si existían ella misma tubo a amigos, y conoció a varios pero lo que la sorprendió mas fue el echo de que las ruinas en las que ella trabajaría seria nada mas y nada menos que en el palacio del lord del oeste.

— Sesshomaru — soltó el nombre en un susurro lo que escucho el hombre parado frente a ella.

— Como sabe el nombre del ultimo descendiente de la época sengoku.—

Kagome se puso toda nerviosa, _ahora que hago! ._ — Es que en la universidad me llamo la atención esa época y pues ese nombre lo escuche en una historia.—

El señor no muy convencido le dejo pasar lo que le contó.

— Bueno vallamos al interior, sigame por aquí por favor señorita Higurashi.—

Kagome estaba tan nerviosa nunca, ni en sus mas locos sueños llego a pensar que ella entraría al palacio del hermano de inuyasha o a lo que quedaba de ellas.

— Bueno señorita y que es lo que conoce sobre esa historia?—

— Bueno pues lo que dicen las historias. Que el palacio del lord del oeste era el mas lujoso y con mas poder ademas de que sus descendientes eran temidos por todo Japón. Su poder era tan grande que los demonios y hanyou´s se atemorizaban y bajaban la mirada con el simple echo se sentir su presencia aun que estuvieran lejos, que el padre del ultimo lord era Inu – No – Taisho, líder de los Inu-youkai´s.—

— Veo que conoce muy bien, hasta uno creería que llego a conocer al mismo sesshomaru.—

Kagome toda nerviosa y con gotas en la cabeza. — No es que como le digo me encantaba mucho esa época y pues siempre buscaba información.—

— Y usted sabia de la existencia de un hanyou de nombre inuyasha?—

Ahora si kagome estaba apunto de caer desmayada . —Pue...ssss... ssss...sssii

por... que!. . . .—

— Es que en unas escrituras solo nombran al hermano como un hanyou el fue hijo de una humana el nombre de la madre no lo dicen y del padre del lord sesshomaru.—

— Su madre era una princesa de esa época su nombre era Izayoi.— kagome al ver lo que hizo se tapo la boca.

— Como sabe el nombre de su madre de eso no había información en ningún lado.—

— Es que soy buena todo lo referente a ese clan en especial.—

— Pues entonces si nos sera de mucha utilidad.—

— Kagome al no entender no sabia que decir.—

— Sigame y vera a lo que me refiero.— Dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto y sorpresa de la joven frente a ella.

Llegaron al interior del palacio y kagome se sorprendió en un cuarto están las espadas de los dos hermanos. — Colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero!—

— Las conoce?—

— Bueno si es que se nombran en unos escritos en el templo de mi familia..— E_n que me e metido!_

— Bueno pues es todo lo que queda y ese escrito pero no los podemos abrir. No sabemos que dicen o que contengan esos escritos.—

Kagome estaba tan nerviosa nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó que volvería a encontrar parte de su pasado en el futuro. — Señor Yamato me podría decir que es lo que yo tengo que hacer?—

— Tu has venido a apoyar.

— Esta bien y en que apoyare ?—

El arqueólogo se acerco hasta donde estaban las espadas. — Lo que sorprende es que estas espadas no se pueden levantar son muy pesadas a pesar de ser tan antiguas.—

En ese momento kagome se acerco y tomo al colmillo de acero y tal y como en ese día ella fue capaz de sostener al colmillo, todos los que estaban en el interior del templo se la quedaron viendo con cara de asombro...

— Como es que usted pudo agarrar al colmillo y muchos si no es que todos los que están en este lugar no pudimos.—

Kagome estaba mas que nerviosa, no supo que hacer o decir. — Es que esta espada esta creada para cuidar a los humanos no para matar.—

— Quien te dijo tal patraña todas las espadas son para matar.—

— Pues déjeme decir que esta es colmillo de acero y le perteneció al hermano menor del lord del oeste y esta otra espada señalándola es colmillo sagrado, según las historias era capaz de revivir a mas de 1000 personas o demonios con una estocada pero colmillo de acero protegía a los humanos aun cuando era capaz de matar a mas de 1000 demonios de un solo golpe.— decía ella ya toda enojada, odiaba que no creyeran en todo lo sobre natural.

— Usted dice todas esas palabras como si hubiera visto las espadas en tal acción.—

— Yo! ... — _kagome por que no eres capaz de mantener cerrada la boca._— Es que me gustan sus historias— Decía muy nerviosa.

Yamato no muy convencido no dijo nada, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella ahora solo importaba ver si era capaz de sostener y abrir el pergamino. — Bueno puede pasar a retirarse mañana seguiremos con la platica y toso lo demás.—

Kagome no reclamo solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

* * *

Kagome estaba tan cansada al llegar a su cuarto .H_oy a sido un día de locos, y yo que no a prendo a cerrar la boca, un día de estos me meteré en muchos problemas. Lo que me pregunto es como es que las espadas de los dos estaban en el palacio del lord sesshomaru?... que habrá pasado después de irme ._— Mañana lo averiguare. — Con esas palabras se fue a dormir ya que el día de mañana seria igual o mas pesado que el día de hoy.

* * *

Al otro día en las ruinas muchos observaban a kagome con sumo interés, muchos se preguntaban como ella fue capaz de agarrar las espadas de los hermanos Taisho, y como es que ella conocía tanto del tema.

Un joven se aproximo a ella con un gran interés. — Hola mucho gusto tu has de ser la nueva en este lugar no es así?—

Kagome muy nerviosa, — Si mi nombre es Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto.—

— Ohhh, que modales los míos perdón, mi nombre Hatzuka,— le sonrió de una forma muy amable que provoco el sonrojo en la joven, aun que esa sonrisa se le hizo muy conocida. — Todos hablan de ti y de lo especial que eres.—

— Así y por que?—

— Por el simple echo de poder sostener a las 2 espadas.—

— En... enserio...!—

— Si nadie ni siquiera yo pude sostener esas espadas—

— Q_ue es lo que tiene este joven el tiene un aura similar a sesshomaru pero por que... Sera que el ... no es no es posible. O si ? _— Pues no sabría decirte.—

— No te enojes pero eres diferentes a las demás personas, tienes un aura mas pura que los demás.—

Kagome se puso en guardia al escuchar lo que dijo el joven dejándola toda nerviosa... — Como es que te diste cuenta de eso?. Ademas también diría lo mismo de ti, pero es diferente a la de los demás es como si fueras otra cosa menos un ...—

— Un que... un demonio?—

Kagome nunca había deseado tener en mucho tiempo un arco y flechas — si . . . si como un demonio—

— Si quieres respuestas te espero en 4 hr en donde están las espadas y el pergamino. Nos vemos sacerdotisa—

Kagome se sorprendió demasiado tiene años que no la nombran así ... _como es que se dio cuenta de eso? _que lo vea en 4 hrs cuando salimos en 3 hr y media. — Que querrá..— _como extraño mi arco y flechas_

— Es bueno el no haber dejado de practicar, doy gracias a mi abuelo el que me siguiera entrenando jeje. —

ella siguió revisando todo el lugar, a pesar de haber pasado 500 años, el lugar seguía casi intacto, — Se ve que la energía aun sigue viva en este lugar.—

De pronto llego aun cuarto y se acerco a el. — que sera lo que me llama, hay algo que me llama, que sera?— entrando a ese sitio vio el gran espacio y como si caído del cielo había un arco y flechas en medio de toda esa sala.— Gracias a Kami hay un arco y flechas.— acercándose al lugar agarro el arco y flechas.— Pero que es este sentimiento— el arco brillo y una voz la sorprendió.

— Veo que encontró un arma.—

— Pero como es que me encontraste, se coloco en posición de defensa y colocando una flecha en el arco dispuesta a atacar de ser necesario.—

— No te preocupes ahora sabrás de que quiero hablar contigo Miko—.

* * *

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SEAN BUENOS O MALOS :D


	2. historia semi-desglosada

Bueno miko, no quieras atacarme que yo no soy el malo de la película— Decía de forma sarcástica la persona enfrente de ella.

— Quien eres tu y que es lo que quieres de mi?—

— Hay miko que tonta eres, no te preocupes solo quiero tu ayuda, y te reitero no soy el malo. Deja te platico como esta toda la historia con tus amigos y el Lord del Oeste.

— Hace 500 años después de que la guardiana de la Shikon No Tama desapareciera, todo estuvo en completa calma, por 5 años, pero un demonio que logro escapar del infierno trato de apoderarse de la perla pero al no encontrarla trato de apoderarse de todo. Trato de destruir a los 4 lord´s logrando así asesinar a 3 de ellos, el Lord del Oeste, lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero cuando estuvo a punto de perder su hermano y los amigos de el ayudaron logrando retener al demonio en un sello con ayuda de 3 sacerdotisas, muriendo en el trayecto una de ellas. Por desgracia el sello atrapo a todos los demás. y se creo un campo alrededor del palacio del Lord Sesshomaru.

—Y como se que no estas mintiendo?—

—Mi joven Miko deje me presento para que entienda mi nombre real es Yue y soy el guardián del palacio del Lord Sesshomaru. — En ese momento el joven frente a ella se transformo en un youkai de tez blanca como la nieve, y con un cabello plateado(imagínense a Yue de la serie de Sakura Card Captor) — Y también soy el protector del pergamino donde esta el sello que evitara la destrucción de todo.—

—Dices que se creo una Kekkay al rededor del palacio.—

—si así es, por que?—

—es que como es que estoy trabajando ahora, y no sigue oculta de los demás?—

— Lo que pasa es que el sello se debilito.—

— Aun así la historia, me es difícil de creer.—

— Se que es difícil, pero es lo que paso realmente.—

— Pero entonces quienes fueron las sacerdotisas que hicieron tal sello?—

— Ellas fueron, la anciana Kaede, la pequeña Rin y Kikyo.—

— kikyo?. pero si ella estaba muerta como es que ella estuvo en ese sitio?. No logro comprender nada!.—

— Ella estaba viva por que el demonio trato de usarla, en contra del Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y sus amigos pero el amor que ella le tenia a Inuyasha logro quitar el hechizo o maldición que tenia encima. Así ayudando a retenerlo.—

— Ok, pero entonces la sacerdotisa que murió, Quien fue?—

— La que dio la vida por los demás fue la sacerdotisa Kaede.— el rostro de Kagome mostró una gran tristeza, por que la anciana Kaede era como su madre, ella le enseño todo lo que sabia, gracias a ella ella entro en cursos y ponía el mejor empeño para ser la mejor sacerdotisa de su época, logrando lo con mucho éxito, ella entro a cursos de primeros auxilios, herbolaria. Y medicina preventiva. Todo por ser buena en lo que ella creía que era su deber.— Ella sabia las consecuencias pero lo que ella dijo a lo ultimo fue "Todo esto lo hago, por que amo a mi familia y por ellos doy hoy mi vida. Ellos vivirán solo cuídalos y ayuda a Higurashi en lo que sea."

— Pero por que dijo mi nombre?—

—Ok te diré, yo fui creado por ella, y por la energía que aun quedaba del Lord Sesshomaru.—

—que tu que!—

—fui creado por ella y el lord Sesshomaru pero no sabia por que propósito. No lo supe hasta que te vi el día de hoy y conocí tu nombre, así que tu eres la clave de todo esto.—

— siempre me e preguntado por que no regrese a la otra época.—

— Ya sabes por que. Tu deber es cuidar este sello con tu vida—

justo en ese momento un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el lugar. Provocando en kagome un escalofrió.— Ven.— Yue tomo a Kagome entre sus manos, cargándola de forma nupcial, llegando al sitio donde provenía el estruendo.

Lo que vieron les provoco un escalofrió por toda la columna, frente de ellos estaba un demonio en forma humanoide pero lo que sorprendía mas es que del lado izquierdo de su hombro tenia un especie de bulto enorme, como si fuera un ojo gigante en su cabeza tenia dientes enormes y afilados, sin ojos una mano tenia garras de ellas escurría veneno y en otra tenia una mano, en su espalda tenia picos en toda la columna la cual estaba encorvada y en el pecho pareciera que las costillas estuvieran invertidas, las piernas eran deformes como si las hubieran mordido perros rabiosos. En definitiva era un ser realmente asqueroso.

— pero que demonios es eso?—

— Esa cosa es un demonio. Ellos han decidido salir desde que tu tomaste las espadas.—

— Ahora resulta que todo esto es mi culpa!—

— No estoy diciendo eso es solo que ahora debemos eliminar a ese ser, o el nos eliminara a nosotros y tenemos que evitar que se acerque al pergamino.—

— Esta bien pero por que?—

— hay que evitar que, su líder sea liberado.—

— Esta bien!—

Kagome creo una kekkay evitando así que el demonio hiciera mas desastres y atacara a los demás. — como nos desaremos de el?—

el demonio al ver a sus dos contendientes empezó a atacar a Kagome pero ella era rápida, dando brincos y movimientos elegantes. Pero el demonio emprendía poco a poco sus movimientos lo que produjo que recibiera un golpe en el estomago lanzando la lejos, yue al ver lo que le paso ataco al demonio, pero los ataques no funcionaban en el. _Como demonios lo eliminaremos_. —Kagome lanza una de tus flechas—

— esta bien— lanzo una flecha apuntando a su pecho pero no le hizo nada, entonces se le ocurrió otra idea, estaba preparando otra flecha pero el demonio ataco con sus garras provocando que ella recibiera una herida en la pierna, pero no evitando así que lanzara la flecha directo al bulto en su hombro, provocando así herirlo— ahora tu atacalo !— Yue lanzo un ataque de lanzas de hielo destrozando de esa manera al demonio.

—Que buen equipo hacemos— pero al tratar de caminar se callo al suelo,— ghm, eso duele—

— deja veo como esta tu herida —

—no te preocupes— antes de que ella protestara el se acerco y rompió su pantalón para ver la herida, la cual al tener veneno empezaba a infectarse.

—genial este era mi pantalón favorito—

—eso no se ve nada bien y tu te preocupas por tu pantalón?. Hay que ir con un doctor a que te cure.—

—no es necesario.—

—como que no es necesario, ya viste tu herida!, hay que llevarte!.— decía ya un poco enojado el demonio frente a ella.

— y explicar que!, Hola señorita buenas tarde me atendería, es que un demonio me ataco y me hirió mi pierna y ahora esta infectada. si como no. Solo me tomaran de a loca Y me encerraran en un manicomio. No gracias, pero no, solo mira y espera.—en ese momento las manos de Kagome tomaron un aura color verde y paso sus manos por la herida por unos minutos.

—Tu herida desapareció!—

—Si es que me cure yo sola...—

De pronto sintieron una presencia ellos voltearon a ver que es lo que sucedía y vieron a una parte del demonio que creían haber eliminado dirigirse hacia el pergamino. Kagome y Yue trataron inútilmente de evitar que se acercara al pergamino pero como si adivinara las cosas esquivaba todo ataque proveniente de esos dos en un intento desesperado Kagome trato de hacer una kekkay alrededor del pergamino pero fue demasiado tarde y una luz surgió dejándolos ciegos por un momento, —Nooooo!— grito Kagome de pronto todo se oscureció y se libero una cantidad enorme de miasma. Por instinto Kagome creo una Kekkay para protegerse a ella y a Yue. Después de que todo eso sucedió y el miasma dejo de salir Kagome lanzo una flecha con mas energía purificando el ambiente. Pero todo había desaparecido o estaba muerto. Y el palacio destruido. — Pero que fue todo eso!—

antes de que Yue respondiera enfrente de ellos se encontraba un ser de lo mas aterrador.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un ser que despedía un aura realmente maligna, su forma era repulsiva e intimidante. En si es de una altura mayor a los 2 metros con unas alas que salen de su espalda con terminaciones en puntas o garras. En su cabeza tenia cuernos con colmillos largos y afilados, en sus manos posee una espada y de un color rojo sangre era su piel. — quien eres tu!— dijo una joven apuntando con una flecha al ser enfrente de el.—

—como te atreves a apuntarme con eso insignificante humana.—

—que respondas o esta flecha va a ir directo a tu cabeza—

— jajajaja, y crees que eso funcionara?— Kagome lanzo la flecha y esta rozo su cara dejando una herida en su mejilla lo que sorprendió al demonio pero no demostrando su sorpresa.

—Quien eres tu humana?. Y cuanto tiempo estuve encerrado!—

—mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia y tu no me ordenas nada— Yue estaba tan sorprendido, ya que la Miko enfrente de ella logro hacer lo que ni el mismo Lord del oeste pudo, y eso fue lastimar al ser enfrente de ellos.

Cuando Kagome iba a lanzar una nueva flecha el ser enfrente de el desapareció. Kagome no bajo la guardia. Pero se calmo un poco. — Que fue lo que paso?—

—pues déjame decirte a quien tu atacaste es al demonio con el que combatieron tus amigos y el Lord del Oeste.

—Queeeeee!.—

Cuando iba a reclamar, otra luz salio del pergamino dejando a los dos otra vez ciego y Kagome por instinto creo otra Kekkay por que no sabia que mas pasaría. Cargo el arco con otra flecha.

—Humana deja de apuntarme con esa insignificante arma.—

—Pero que ...?—.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA HOLA DEJANDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES AGRADE :D

Y DEJEN UN COMENTARIO :D AUN QUE SEA PEQUEÑITO

OK SIEMPRE DICIENDO ESTE FIC ES CREACIÓN MÍA MENOS LOS PERSONAJES ESTOS SON DE LA GRAN RUMIKO T.

* * *

— Que... como es eso posible!. de donde saliste tu?— Dijo una Kagome muy sorprendida.

— Mi lord es un gusto saber que por fin fue liberado del sello que lo tenia encerrado—

— como que liberado?— pregunto Kagome.

— Yue, dime que es lo que ha pasado desde que fui encerrado?—

— Muchas cosas mi Lord, pero sobre todo y lo mas importante es que el demonio con el que combatió usted, su hermano y los amigos de el. Fue liberado.—

— Conque fue Liberado?. A caco fue esa inepta y estúpida humana—

— COMO ME DIJISTE! EL ESTÚPIDO SERAS TU, AL NO SER CAPAZ DE LIBE...— En ese momento el joven Lord se acerco a Kagome y con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo empezó a apretar el cuello de la joven Miko. _Por que no muestra miedo, ella es la primera que no muestra temor al tenerla de esta manera, pero anteriormente si me temía que a cambiado en ella?._ Kagome coloco sus manos en la mano de Sesshomaru y expulso un poco de su poder espiritual logrando liberarse — no me vuelvas a hacer eso o yo misma te eliminare.— dijo muy enojada Kagome cosa que sorprendió a los dos youkai´s enfrente de ella.

— A mi no me ordenas nada inepta humana.— Kagome en ese momento libero un poco de su poder espiritual ocasionando un escalofrió en Yue y nauseas en Sesshomaru _como es posible que ella sea capaz de ocasionarme tal daño._ Kagome dejo de liberar su poder al ver unas gotas de sudor en su rostro. — Creo que me pase, perdóname Sesshomaru, Yue.—

— Como demonios es que eres capaz de dominar tanto poder espiritual?— pregunto un Furioso Sesshomaru.

— Lo que pasa es que al ser la guardiana de la perla me fui obligada a entrenar arduamente y es por eso que soy capaz de dominar muy bien mis habilidades de sacerdotisa.—

— Pero aun cuando entrenes y practiques mucho, ese poder que tienes no es común en una humana como tu, —

— Lo que pasa es que ...—

— es que, que?— decía un impaciente Sesshomaru.

— deja te cuento pero espérame— Kagome formo una kekkai alrededor de ellos.

— Para que hiciste eso?—

— por que entre los arboles hay oídos.—

— Sesshomaru y Yue se concentraron y captaron la presencia de otros seres—

— Bueno, les contare lo que paso hace 4 años atrás.—

FLASHBACK

Estaba una miko estrenando con su abuelo, a pesar de que el era un hablador y hasta cierto punto un poco mentiroso, el entrenamiento daba frutos. Ella estaba descansando después de entrenar._ Por que el abuelo es tan estricto?, no ve que es tan agotador?_. _ Es como si esperara algo grande de mi._

— bueno hija hay que seguir con el entrenamiento, que aun te falta mucho por aprender.—

— Abuelo es que no puedo hacer lo que dices me cuesta mucho, estas segura que este entrenamiento es real y De donde sacaste este entrenamiento?.—

— Claro que es real este entrenamiento es mas es un entrenamiento especial para la guardiana de la perla. Estos estaban en unos antiguos escritos. Que nos heredaron los antepasados.—

— Me los podría mostrar?, quisiera leerlos, si por favor...—

— esta bien pero solo terminamos el entrenamiento y te mostrare esos escritos.—

— Esta bien.—

Paso el tiempo y después del entrenamiento su abuelo le entrego el pergamino, pero al abrirlos estos desprendieron un brillo y frente a ella estaba la mismísima Midoriko.

— Buenas tardes mi joven miko, es todo un placer conocer a la que derroto al ser oscuro de su pasado. Me refiero a Naraku.

— bu... Buenas... buenas tardes... Midoriko-sama.—

— No te pongas nerviosa mi niña. Sabes que al ser la guardiana de tan preciada joya debes tener un gran poder.—

— Pero yo no soy tan poderosa, al menos no como lo fue usted o Kikyo.—

— No mi niña tu eres mas poderosa que nosotras juntas por tener un corazón tan puro capaz de amar todo lo que te rodea y también de perdonar. Por esa razón es que eres mas poderosa que Kikyo o yo. Pero están bloqueados tus poderes pero de eso me encargare yo.— De repente Midoriko de acerco a Kagome y coloco su mano del lado del corazón de Kagome y un brillo la rodeo, cuando esta se fue apagando Kagome se sintió con mas vida. — Bueno mi niña solo te falta una cosa para ser completamente fuerte.—

— y que cosa podría ser Midoriko-sama?

— tu felicidad, tu otra mitad.— cuando Kagome se dio cuenta estaba enfrente del árbol sagrado. Y con lagrimas en los ojos, _como sabre quien es mi felicidad, si esta se quedo en el pasado._

— Hija por que lloras?— hablo una mujer que estaba atrás de su hija.

— nada madre es solo que me acorde de mis amigos.—

— veras que ellos están bien y cuando menos te des cuentas los volverás a ver.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

— Veo que mi madre tenia razón pero no en todo jejeje— decía con gotitas en la cabeza.

— Entonces tus habilidades se desarrollaron después de que hablaste con La creadora de la perla?.—

— Si, después de que hable con ella el entrenamiento no se me complico, y hasta mejore en todo.—

sesshomaru solo observaba todo lo que ella decía y trato de procesar lo que hasta ahora a pasado.— entonces lo que debemos hacer es encontrar al demonio que trato de eliminarnos y eliminarlo a el primero, no es así Lord Sesshomaru?

— en que tiempo estamos?. Cuanto tiempo paso desde que fuimos encerrados?—

— Por que nunca Respondes a mis preguntas. Y pues han pasado 500 años, estas en mi tiempo y ahora que lo pienso ya no podemos hacer nada en este lugar así que es mejor irnos ya es muy tarde ademas de que yya hace hambre. Vamos—

— Y a donde me piensas llevar?. Ademas aquí esta mi palacio.—

— palacio que esta destruido. Así que vamos, en mi casa hay lugar para todos y así comer algo. Me imagino que tu al estar encerrado 500 años has de tener mas hambre que yo.

— yo no como comida de humanos.— pero su estomago sonó a causa del hambre provocando un rubor tan leve que solo lo noto Yue.

— jajajaja, vez a lo que me refiero, vamos. — Se levanto acercándose al lugar donde estaba el pergamino lo tomo en sus manos. Regreso donde estaban los dos youkai´s. — Pero me pregunto como vamos a regresar, yo no tengo carro y no podemos andar por la calle así.

— para mi no hay problema— dijo Yue, transformándose otra ves en el joven arqueólogo. — Ademas de que yo si tengo un auto, así que vamos a tu casa.—

— esta bien vamos—

Sesshomaru no estaba muy convencido de ir con ellos. Todo lo que el llego a conocer ya no estaba. _Que es lo que ha pasado desde que fui encerrado?. Y por que esa humana sigue viva?._

Bueno Sesshomaru entra.— hablo Kagome al ver a Sesshomaru tan metido en sus pensamientos.

— que cosa es eso?— viendo de mala manera al auto frente a el.

— Esto es un Ferrari F430 y es un auto veloz. Pero sube este no muerde y menos lastima. —

abriendo la puerta el entro al asiento de enfrente, Yue estaba de piloto y Kagome se sentó en la parte de atrás. Es realmente hermoso este auto. Espero un día tener uno como este o si es que se puede tener uno mejor. — este auto es realmente hermoso—

— Gracias hermosa, y si lo se pero bien tu pudiste haber tenido uno no es así?. Tu padrastro es el director de la universidad o me equivoco—

— Si es el Director pero el me dio a escoger entre un auto y una casa, pero preferí tener una casa a un auto—

— Y por que no escogiste el auto?. Son mejores y te llevan a muchos lugares.—

— Pero es mejor tener una casa a tener un automóvil. Por que con una casa tienes un hogar a donde llegar pero con un auto me imagino que es difícil vivir en el.—

— jajajajajaja, que forma de pensar es la tuya. Pero uno puede rentar un departamento y asunto arreglado. O no?—

— si eso lo se pero, no quiero seguir siendo una carga para mi familia y me sigan ayudando, es por eso que mejor conseguiré las cosas por mis propios medios.—

sesshomaru estaba tan sorprendido al escuchar todas las palabras que ella decía. Aun que no comprendía a que se refería con todo lo que decía. El auto en ese momento arranco provocando que sesshomaru se pusiera en guardia dispuesto a atacar la maquina que le gruño. De su mano empezó a surgir un brillo verdusco, ya iba a empezar a atacar. — No Sesshomaru!—

De la boca del lord salio un gruñido— No tengo por que obedecerte.— Empezó a brillar su mano pero Kagome se aventó tomando la mano de Sesshomaru evitando así que destrozara el automóvil. Pero resultando herida de la mano a causa del veneno que empezaba a liberar.

— No vuelvas a tocarme con tus insignificantes manos.—

— Kagome te encuentras bien?. —

— si no te preocupes vamos a mi casa para que pueda curarme esta herida y evitar que se infecte.— _Por que su sangre me es tan apetitosa?. Que tendrá esta humana?._

Yue arranco y fueron directo a la casa de Kagome. Llegando 10 minutos después.

— ESTA ES TU CASA!—

Kagome empezaba a sentirse mal el veneno le empezaba a afectar. — si esta es mi casa se que es grande para mi sola es solo que mi padrastro me la regalo y no pude decir que no por que no quería que se ...— Kagome callo desmallada en ese momento pero antes de tocar el suelo Sesshomaru la tomo con su mano. Evitando así un fuerte golpe.

— llevemos la adentro y te explicare todo ademas hay que curar su herida. — Pero sesshomaru empezó a lamer su mano y la infección empezó a disminuir.

— Sesshomaru... tu ayudando a una humana?.—

— eso no es de tu incumbencia ademas ella se lastimo por mi culpa así que mejor la curo o solo sera una carga mas.—

— esta bien pero ahora hay que entrar la gente te esta empezando a ver extraño con tus vestimentas y esas espadas.—

— no me importa lo que piensen los humanos, ellos son insignificantes para mi.—

— lo se, lo se. Pero ahora es diferente a como era en el pasado. Vamos, entra.—

Dentro de la casa Yue le explico todo lo que paso en todo el tiempo los cambios que hubo, el como muchos Demonios y hanyous ocultaban su esencia desde la pelea de el con el Demonio, ellos tenían la capacidad de ocultar sus verdadera forma cosa que sorprendió a Sesshomaru.

— Ya despertaste Kagome.—

— Si es que me sentí mal derrepente pero ya estoy mejor.—

— y por que no hiciste lo mismo de hace taro?—

— Es que use mucha energía en la pelea y para curarme yo misma uso mucha energía espiritual y solo se usa en casos de emergencia.—

— Es por eso que no usaste otra vez tu poder ?—

— si es por eso, pero ya estoy mejor gracias por curarme.—

— no fui yo. Viendo directo a Sesshomaru.—

— que enserio?. Bueno gracias por todo Sesshomaru se dirigió a el pero no recibió respuesta por parte de el. —

— Bueno me voy a ir a cambiar y después vamos por ropa a la tienda para ti Sesshomaru.— Kagome se dirigió a su cuarto y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver el arco y flechas junto a las espadas de los dos hermanos y el pergamino. _ Pero como es que llegaron estas cosas hasta aquí?._se dirigió hacia las cosas tomando el pergamino en las manos. Al abrirlo vio unas palabras que la sorprendieron.

_La libertad de unos se dará a cambio de la sangre de una de corazón puro. Ellos estarán para ti cuando menos lo esperes la sangre de alguien puro liberara a todos y cada uno de los que hoy viven en cautiverio, solo ayuda y ellos te ayudaran._

Kagome no entendió las palabras al inicio pero después vio todo tan obvio y agarrando una flecha de hizo una cortada en la palma de la mano surgiendo de esta sangre y Kagome dejo caer un poco de sangre en el pergamino y en ese momento un desprendimiento de energía surgió y y enfrente de ella aparecieron las personas que creía no volver a ver en su vida. Ella no escucho las palabras del otro lado de la puerta.

— Chicos...—

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE ES EL FIN DEL 3ER CAPITULO, PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAP ME ATRASARE UN POCO POR QUE NO TENDRÉ COMPU ASÍ QUE EL SIGUIENTE ESTARÁ LISTO PARA EL LUNES O EL MARTES.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA HOLA ESPERO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA HISTORIA, PIDO PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE NO TENIA TIEMPO PERO ME DI UN PEQUEÑO ESPACIO Y SUBIENDO EL NEW CAP, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y NOS LEEREMOS A LA OTRA.**

**ESTE FIC ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO T. **

**CAP. 04 UNOS AMIGOS.**

— Chicos...— En ese momento la puerta se abrió, mejor dicho destruyo por un fuerte golpe, haciendo que Kagome saliera de su ensoñación y sorpresa. Cuando Sesshomaru vio a la joven y que ella no le prestaba atención a el, lo enojo pero siguió su dirección, entonces vio lo que sorprendió a la joven. Frente de el estaban sus amigos y sus acompañantes.

Kagome no sabia que decir, estaban allí, enfrente de ella.

— Ka... go...me...—

Pero ... como?... Chicos como es ... —

En ese momento Sesshomaru se acerco hasta donde ella estaba. — Humana, por que estas sangrando?— _Eso es todo lo que puede decir en este momento?_

— Kagome, eres tu?— Kagome se lanzo hacia donde estaba su amiga de la época antigua y la abrazo, empezando a llorar. — Sango-chan, Houshi-ama, Shippo-kun, Kirara.—

— Chicos, no saben como los extrañe. Como es que están aquí?—

— Como? A que te refieres Kagome?— estaban tan confundidos que no sabían ni que decir.

— Eso se los puedo explicar yo.— Yue se puso a un lado de Kagome. Mientras ella los guió a la sala, todos estaban desconcertados del lugar en el que estaban. Al no conocer nada de lo que siempre están acostumbrados

— Pueden tomar asiento, y no se preocupen no les pasara nada malo.— Yue empezó a contarles toda la historia y Kagome les platico todo lo referente a su época y lo sucedido con el demonio y la llegada de Sesshomaru.

— Pero, entonces fue a causa del sello que hicieron Kikyo, Kaede y la pequeña Rin.— Respondió el monje Miroku.

— Es verdad en donde están Ellas e Inuyasha?— dijo Sango.

— Pues es que al ver el pergamino en mi cuarto junto al arco y las flechas, y las espadas de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru en la cam...—

— Como que viste esas cosas en la Cama?— Pregunto Sesshomaru en tono de orden.

— S... Sii...— respondió una temerosa Kagome. — estaban en la cama y al agarrar el pergamino aparecieron unas palabras donde decía que la sangre de mi ayudaría a liberar a quienes me ayudarían en la pelea que se avecina.— kagome fue a su cuarto regresando con las cosas en las manos y le entrego el pergamino la sorpresa fue mayor al ver que la sangre ya no estaba. Sesshomaru lo tomo en sus manos y vio casi las mismas palabras, mordiendo su mano saco sangre y la coloco en el pergamino.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que Sesshomaru hizo y surgiendo una luz dejando a todos confundidos se colocaron en forma de defensa a lo que pudiera pasar.

Después de que la luz desapareció enfrente de Sesshomaru se encontraban Rin, Jaken. Sesshomaru se sorprendió de ver a la pequeña pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a un jaken con forma de humano.

— Señor Sesshomaru, como se encuentra?.— Sesshomaru solo vio a Rin pero la joven entendió lo que Sesshomaru dijo con su mirada, sonriendo. Todos seguían sorprendidos por la apariencia de Jaken.

— Señor Jaken es usted?. Que le paso?—

— A que te refieres niña tonta?—

— pues a que usted es un humano.—

— queeeee!. eso no es posible yo no puedo ser un humano!—

— Pues es verdad Rin nunca miente.— Kagome se levanto en ese momento y se dirigió aun cuarto y regreso con un espejo y fue cuando Jaken se dio cuenta de que Rin tenia la razón.

— QUEEEEE! ESO ... ESO... NO ES POSIBLE...1!— Termino desmayándose.

— Por que Jaken se transformo en humano?— pregunto Sango.

— Por la misma razón que Shippo es un niño también. Es a causa del conjuro que esta pequeña niña realizo junto a las otras dos mikos.—

Todos vieron a Shippo el cual estaba igual de sorprendido que Jaken al ver su forma humana y no tener ya su colita, el seguía siendo un niño pero aparentaba tener unos 7 años con cabello rojizo y con ojitos verdes de un color de piel apiñonada. En si un hermoso niño.— Pero por que paso todo eso?— pregunto Shippo.

— Lo que pasa es que el conjuro que nos dio Kikyo servia para contener al demonio en un sello para que no se liberara pero lo que no nos dijo es que se necesitaba el sacrificio de alguien puro, cuando estaba en problemas por que me quería a mi Kaede-chan se sacrifico pero como resultado fuimos encerrados todos.—

— Eso ya lo sabemos pero como es que la apariencia de ellos es Humana y no demoníaca? O como es que Sesshomaru-sama es Demonio aun?— Sesshomaru vio de forma despectiva a Kagome al preguntar todo eso.

— Eso es por que también el sello permitía a los demonios a ocultar la apariencia, el puede hacerse demonio si gusta al igual que el señor Sesshomaru. Pero no te preocupes Shippo que las habilidades Demoníacas siguen pero solo en parecencias que son buenas.— Dijo todo eso para terminar con una sonrisa.

— Bueno eso nos explica toco no es así?— Dijo Sango.

— No, que paso con Inuyasha y con Kikyo?— pregunto Kagome

— puede ser que ellos sigan, encerrados a causa del sello.— respondió Yue. Eso puso muy triste a Kagome.

— No te preocupes Kagome encontraremos la manera de que Inuyasha sea liberado al igual que Kikyo.—

Esto ultimo no le gusto pero no dijo nada pero lo oculto.— Esta bien, pero quieren algo de comer, me imagino que no comer nada en 500 años les dejara mucha hambre. Bueno antes que nada les prestare una ropa para que se cambien, por que no pueden andar así en mi mundo.—

— Como Dices? usar esa ropa tan provocadora!— Respondió Sango.

— pues a mi me gustaría verte con esa ropita mi Sanguito.— Dijo tocando su espalda baja. Pero un fuerte golpe sonó por toda la casa dejando a todos con unas gotitas en la cabeza.

— Lo libidinoso nunca se le quitara! Monje pervertido—

— Ya, Ya no se Peleen y Sango no puedes andar vestida así en mi época y ustedes menos.— refiriéndose a Sesshomaru y el monje Miroku. — esas ropas ya no se ven en esta época. No es así Yue-san ?.—

— E... que...? ... si, si tienes razón. —

— bueno Sango a ti te prestare algo de mi ropa creo que algo te a de quedar y con ustedes después de comer nos vamos a comprar ropa para todos.—

— tu no decides por mi Humana!.— dijo todo enojado Sesshomaru.

— Ya habíamos hablado Sesshomaru!, tu ya no eres mas un Lord en esta época y debes de comportarte, no como un humano pero si de buena forma. A CASO NO TE ENSEÑARON MODALES!— dijo ya lo ultimo gritando y expulsando un poco de su poder, provocando un escalofrió en todos los presentes.

— Señorita Kagome cálmese no ve que esta lastimando a Kirara y a Shippo.— dijo Miroku.

— que! Perdón. No fue mi intención. — Dijo toda calmada. Y viendo de forma retadora a Sesshomaru.

— Rin a ti también e prestare un vestido que era mio cuando era una jovencita.

— Me va a dar su traje verde? —

— No, ese no te prestare, el que te prestare es mas bonito y se que te quedara bonito.

— esta bien.—

— Bueno vamos, se llevo a Sango y a Rin a la parte de arriba. —

En el cuarto.

— Se quieren dar un baño?—

— Pero aquí no hay unas Termales Kagome-chan?

— Bueno es que en esta época ya no hay o bueno no cerca. Pero tenemos agua potable.—

— pero como es que llega hasta este lugar?—

— llega por medio de tuberías. Miren les mostrare el baño. — las llevo al baño y les explico el funcionamiento de la regadera, el lavabo, la taza de baño y la tina.— Bueno Sango tu te bañaras aquí. Y Rin ven te llevare a otro cuarto donde sera tu cuarto. Y toma este es un vestido que se que te quedara pero después te comprare otros.—

— Gracias Señorita Kagome. Pero no tenia por que preocuparse —

— Como que no tenia que preocuparme, eres una niña buena y muy bonita ademas de que ya eres toda una adolescente pronto tendrás cambios por eso ese sera tu propio cuarto. Y no quiero reclamos.— Llegaron a un cuarto un poco mas pequeño que el de Kagome pero aun así muy bonito. — Bueno te dejo para que te bañes y te veo allá abajo.—

— Si, y gracias otra vez.—

regreso a su recamara y vio que Sango estaba ya bañada. — Esa mmm... re...re.. re que?—

— la regadera?—

— si eso, la regadera es muy buena y las cosas que tiene las había extrañado mucho Kagome. Gracias —

— No hay de que y pues mira te daré la ropa que usaras y ahorita te enseñare el cuarto donde tu estarás. Por cierto, te casaste con el monje Miroku?— Sango se puso toda roja pero negó con la cabeza.— pero por que?—

— Cuando nos íbamos a casar sucedió lo del pleito con ese demonio. Y no pudimos casarnos.—

— pero entonces les doy el cuarto a los dos o solo a ti?—

— a los dos, pero no creo ya casarme. —

— por que lo dices?—

— por que ya a pasado mucho tiempo.—

— eso no importa en este lugar, arreglaremos su boda y se podrán casar. Aun me gustaría que Inuyasha y kikyo estuvieran con nosotros— su cara se torno triste.

— No te preocupes Kagome Ya veras que Inuyasha y Kikyo estarán libres y a nuestro lado. Pero ya no sientes nada por el?—

— claro que si, aun siento algo y muy fuerte por el, pero ya me resigne al saber que el esta con Kikyo. También por que me había resignado a que no los volvería a ver.— empezó a ponerse triste pero cambio su rostro y puso una sonrisa rápidamente — Pero ya están aquí y lo mas sorprendente es que están en mi mundo.—

— si tienes razón pero me sorprende es muy ruidoso y diferente.—

— y no has visto nada de mi mundo solo no te espantes, mira ven te llevare al cuarto que compartirás con el Monje Miroku.— la cara de Sango se torno roja como jitomate. — primero me prestas ropa no quiero salir así— ella tenia una toalla alrededor de ella—

— tienes razón Sango perdóname.—

— no te preocupes— Kagome le dio un vestido color azul con una chamarra de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros de piso muy bonitos estos tenían un moñito con un adorno de cristal en forma de corazón. Después de cambiarse fueron al cuarto este era parecido al de Rin. — Este sera tu cuarto y el de Miroku. Te dejo voy a darme un baño rápido y cambiarme de ropa por que esta esta toda maltratada de la pelea que hubo.—

— Si Kagome ahorita nos vemos allá abajo y gracias.—

Después de mostrarle el cuarto a Sango ella se fue a bañar y cambiar. Ella se puso una camisa con un chaleco bordado en color amarillo y una falda en color negra un poco arriba de las rodillas pero no mucho con unos zapatos de piso en color amarillo. Bajo a la sala donde estaban los demás. Todos se quedaron viendo a Kagome que se veía realmente hermosa bueno vamos a comer.

— Señorita Kagome se ve realmente hermosa.— Dijo Yue enfrente de ella y besando su mano provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Kagome pero a lo lejos se escucho un fuerte gruñido por parte de Sesshomaru. Lo que hizo que Yue se separara rápido de Kagome. — Pero no creo que todos quepan en mi carro.—

— No se preocupe yo tengo uno, es de mi padrastro el me lo dejo por cualquier cosa. Así que unos se van con usted y otros con migo que opina?—

— Eso me es perfecto, pero no me trate de usted, eso me hace sentir viejo y apenas tengo 500 años—

— jajajaja. Por eso digo eso, ya es mucho mas grande que yo.—

— jejeje, tiene razón. Pero bueno vallamos—

— pero como nos vamos?—

— Rin se quiere ir con Kagome—

— Shippo también.—

— Kagome, tu te llevas a Shippo y a Rin pero tienes que ir con alguien mas por cualquier cosa, no crees?—

— mmmm, si, Sango te vas con migo?—

— Kagome yo quiero ir con el monje para platicarle lo que nosotras hablamos, perdón.—

— Y Jaken?—

— No, yo no me iré con una tonta humana menos si en ese hay do...—

— Yo me voy contigo, ademas de que quisiera hablar de algo contigo.— eso sorprendió mucho a Kagome, no sabia si creerle o no a ella.

— es.. esta... esta bien.—

— Pero amo bonito... yo quiero ir con usted...—

— Jaken te vas con Yue —

— No es justo, a Jaken siempre lo tratan mal.—

— JAKEN!.—

— Si amo bonito.— empezó a temblar.

— bueno ya vamonos pero no peleen.—

— Nos vemos en el centro comercial que esta en el centro.—

— Esta bien.—

Se subieron a los autos, Sesshomaru se subió en la parte de adelante. Como copiloto.

— Humana.—

— Kagome—

— Como?—

— Mi nombre es Kagome no humana.—

— Acaso no eres una humana?—

— si lo soy pero, tengo un nombre y es Kagome, así que espero lo recuerdes por que es muy diferente y enfrente de los demás no me puedes decir así.—

— Tu no me mandas.—

— no no te quiero mandar. Solo te hago saber algo que es tan obvio.—

— Esta bien.— Shippo y Rin no decían nada por que estaban maravillados con todo lo que sus ojos veían.

— señorita Kagome, que son todas esas cosas?— Kagome les dio una explicación rápida de las cosas que la rodeaban. Después dejo a los niños para que siguieran viendo todo.

— Kagome.— eso sorprendió a Kagome que termino por frenar de golpe para evitar pasarse un semáforo en rojo.

— me Dijiste por mi nombre!.—

— No dices que te llamas así?—

— Si, así me llamo, pero eso me sorprendió mucho, no creí que me dirías por mi nombre y menos tan rápido.—

— Como conseguiste las espadas y el arco de mi madre?—

— como?, no lo dejaron ustedes en mi cuarto?—

— No, cuando vimos las cosas estaban en la cama y la flecha en tu mano con tu sangre.—

— pues entonces no se como es que las cosas llegaron a mi cuarto. No fue Yue?—

— Que decía realmente lo que leíste por que algo me dice que omitiste o me equivoco?—

— Eso no tengo por que responder.— El Yokki del Joven inu-yukai incremento provocando escalofríos en los que estaban en el auto.— Lo que dije es lo que venia. Porque lo que tu leíste decía algo mas?—

— eso no te importa.—

— como es que tu quieres que te cuente lo que decían las escrituras y tu no me dices nada ademas de decirme humana otra vez. Eres insoportable.!— Sesshomaru solo la vio de reojo pero no dijo nada.

—ya llegamos dijo entrando a un centro comercial enorme.— Los niños estaban sorprendidos de todo lo que sus ojos veian.


	5. un día de compras

HEY COMO HAN ESTADO ¡!

ESPERO Y BIEN. PIDO PERDON POR APENAS SUBIR LA CONTI DE ESTE NUEVO CAP. ES SOLO QUE MI CREATIVIDAD ANDA POR LOS SUELOS Y BUENO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESPERO SUBIR EL PROX CAP LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE . ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE LES AGRADE COMO A MI :D

NOS LEEREMOS DESPUES Y SUERTE :D

COMO SIEMPRE DECIR ESTE FIC ES DE MI CRACION PERO LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA GRAN RUMIKO T.

CAP04 UN DIA DE COMPRAS.

Yue los estaba esperando en la entrada del estacionamiento para así poder perderse, Sango y Miroku estaban entre sorprendidos y espantados. — que es este lugar tan extraño?. —

—esto es un centro comercial, en este lugar hay muchas cosas, aquí es donde les compraremos cosas para su estancia aquí. —

En ese momento Kagome y sus acompañantes llegaban. Yue se dio cuenta que habían discutido al ver las expresiones de todos. Pero la expresión de Kagome cambio rápidamente al ver a sus amigos. —Chicos cómo están?. — Sus rostros decían muchas cosas y se veía claramente el miedo por todas las cosas extrañas que ellos no conocían.

—Señorita Kagome, es un gusto verla. — su rostro se calmó de sobre manera al ver llegar Kagome. — Este lugar es tan extraño nada se parece a nuestra época. —

—Lo sé pero es necesario que se acostumbren a todo esto, ya que estarán por un tiempo, al menos hasta saber cómo regresen a su época si es que quieren regresar. — decía Kagome con un poco de esperanza de que ellos decidieran estar en esta época. Los extrañaba mucho, pero sobre todo extrañaba a Inuyasha. _Donde estarás Inuyasha?. Que habrá pasado con Kikyo y contigo?._ —Bueno, Vamos a comprar. —

—Señorita Kagome, antes debo decirle algunas cosas. —

—Que pasa Yue? —

—Las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora—

—A qué se Refiere Yue? — Hablo Sango.

—En un momento se darán cuenta. Y Sesshomaru-sama Le entrego una tarjeta de crédito. —

—como que una tarjeta de crédito?. Como es que él tiene una tarjeta de crédito? — estaba tan sorprendida.

—Lo que pasa es que desde que Sesshomaru-sama quedo atrapado quede al frente de la casa de la luna y como tal me encargue de todo, y aparecieron las industrias Taisho.

—Las industrias Taisho?. Pero ellas ayudan a tantas personas. Como es posible, no se supone que odian a los humanos?. —

—Bueno, Kagome De echo nosotros ayudamos a personas especiales. —

—Cómo? —

—Bueno después te explicare, por el momento hay que ir a comprar no creen?. —

—Está bien vamos!. —

En ese momento todos entraron al centro comercial. Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Rin estaban Sorprendidos con lo que sus ojos veían. Sesshomaru, estaba un poco inquieto pero como siempre disimulaba muy bien con su indiferencia.

—Kagome, que son todas esas cosas?. — pregunto Sango muy curiosa. Su rostros mostraba tanta curiosidad como si de una niña de 5 años se tratara.

—Que cosa? —

—Es que en el techo hay unas luces similares al sol, que son? —

—Lo que tu vez se les llama lámparas y estas iluminan gracias a la electricidad. —

—Electricidad? — gritaron casi todos menos Sesshomaru y Yue. Sesshomaru estaba prestando atención de una manera tan disimulada que Yue pensaba que realmente no le importaba lo que sus ojos veían.

—Kagomecita, que es la electricidad? —

—Qué?, bueno la electricidad es algo que genera energía….. — En ese momento pasaron como 2 horas tratando de explicar cada cosa que veían, en el lugar. La curiosidad de todos era como la de un niño de 5 años. Yue también le ayudaba en algunas cosas que ni ella misma podía describir.

Todas las jovencitas veían a Kagome con mucho odio al ver a Sesshomaru a su lado y más porque este no se alejaba de ella. Kagome al ver sus rostros por instinto se acercaba más al joven Lord. Pero molestaba la mirada que las demás jóvenes ponían al ver a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru al ver la forma en la que los hombres veían a la joven miko le causó una gran molestia y soltaba un poco de su energía provocando escalofríos en los presentes.

—Que pasa sesshomaru? — Pregunto Kagome al sentirse incomoda por el desprendimiento de la energía proveniente de él. Pero el no dijo nada.

Kagome para no empezar una pelea entro a una tienda. —Bueno entremos a esta tienda para que se prueben ropa los niños. — dijo Kagome, así pasaron y compraron toda clase de ropa, accesorios y cosas para el cuarto de los niños.

—Señorita Kagome por que esta ropa es tan diferente a la que usaba anteriormente?. — pregunto como siempre una curiosa Rin, pero al decir esas palabras la joven que atendía en la tienda vio a Kagome con cara de reproche.

—señora, su hija que tipo de ropa usaba anteriormente? — Kagome al escuchar esas palabras la sorprendieron mucho, _como dijo, hija?._ E inconscientemente volteo a ver a Sesshomaru ya que la joven lo vio de reojo. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que esa joven dijo.

En cambio Yue estaba nervioso temía que Sesshomaru hiciera un escándalo por lo que la joven dijo.

—Ella es solo mi hija. — respondió Sesshomaru.

Eso si sorprendió a todos y a la pequeña rin la dejo sin palabras. —padre?. — Rin dijo en voz alta y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojitos.

—lo que pasa es que Sesshomaru la va a adoptar. — respondió Yue nervioso. El rostro de Sesshomaru mostro un enojo por la forma tan despectiva en que lo nombro.

—Esta… bien—

—las cosas me las pueden mandar a esta dirección dejo pagado todo y listo. —

La joven solo asintió, y vio con admiración a Sesshomaru y con envidia a Kagome.

—Bueno hay que seguir con las compras, las cosas de los niños ya está lista.

—Las hay que pasar a comprar ropa para ustedes 3— Refiriéndose a Sesshomaru, miroku y Jaken.

—Yo no usare ropa de humanos ineptos!.— Jaken siempre tan gentil.

—Pues señor Jaken usted ya es un humano— Respondió Rin de una forma tan inocente causando la risa de todos y una muy pequeña y casi imperceptible risa en Sesshomaru. Esas palabras hicieron que Jaken se pusiera tan pálido y empezara a llorar. Pero una patada por parte de Sesshomaru hizo que Jaken se calmara. Mucha gente que presencio tal acto causo el enojo y curiosidad de toda la gente.

—Ya cálmense los dos, no ven que están llamando la atención de todos— Kagome estaba cada vez nerviosa con el día que estaba empezando a tener.

Hay una tienda que le gustara mi señor— en respuesta solo recibió una ceja levantada por parte de Sesshomaru.

Todos estaban con curiosidad a lo que Yue dijo que solo lo siguieron hasta una tienda "La casa de la luna"

—Esta tienda siempre me dio curiosidad. Una ocasión entre para comprar el regalo de mi abuelo pero todo estaba realmente caro.— _además de que siempre me causo escalofríos._

Cuando dieron un paso dentro de la tienda todos voltearon a verse entre sí y Kagome comprendió por que anteriormente sintió.

—Hay demonios en esta tienda? — Pregunto Sango

— En si esta tienda es exclusiva para demonios y alguno que otro hanyou. De alto nivel.—

Sesshomaru se dispuso a entrar un hombre se puso al frente y lo miro de forma despectiva —disculpe pero usted no puede entrar—

—Acaso no sabe con quién está tratando señor, respondió rápidamente Yue—

—No sé con quien esté tratando pero no me importa en absoluto, esta tienda es de lo más privada y no se le permite el paso a cualquiera. —

—Entonces por que trabaja usted en este lugar— respondió Jaken.

—Qué cosa esta diciendo?. No le permito que me hable en esa forma. — en ese momento una joven se acercó, donde estaba empezando la pelea

—Que pasa aquí?. —

—Señorita Hitori. Estas "personas" entraron a este lugar y no se les he permitido la entrada a cualquiera. —

En ese momento La señorita dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru. — Pero si es usted mi lord Sesshomaru. Como es posible que usted siga con vida?.

—Shikane eres tú? — cuestiono Sesshomaru. Sorprendido.

—Si soy yo, entonces como es posible que aun sigas con vida?. La última vez que te vi fue antes de la pelea con un demonio que logró escapar del infierno. —

El rostro de Sesshomaru mostro sorpresa pero cambio rápidamente a una de indiferencia. Pero no respondió a la pregunta que le dijo Shikane.

—Igual de expresivo que siempre. —

—Disculpe señorita conoce al señor sesshomaru? —

—Rin pero si eres tú?. Mira que grande estas. Tiempo sin verte y veo que los amigos de Inuyasha están presentes también. No es así?. —

—Sí, pero como es que sabe mi nombre?. No la conozco—

—Mi niña yo soy Shikane la prima de Sesshomaru una ocasión fuiste al palacio de Sesshomaru y fue cuando nos vimos te acuerdas. —

—QUE! EN VERDAD ES USTED PERO SI NI SE PARECE NADA A COMO LA VI ANTEIORMENTE! —

Lo que pasa es que ya han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos por eso es que no me parezco a como era anterior mente. —

—Usted es la Prima de Sesshomaru? — Si por parte de nuestras madres. Pero y tu quién eres? —

—Perdón mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. —

—Eres la guardiana de la perla? — Kagome se puso nerviosa, este día se estaba complicando cada vez más, y no sabía cómo salir de esta librada.

—No te preocupes no diremos nada. Así que sigan con sus compras después nos veremos y Hintaro. No le vuelvas a hablar de esa forma tan despectiva a mi primo y sus amigo o te la veras conmigo entendiste!. —

—si…. Si señorita. — los nervios se sentían en el aire por parte de todos. —Perdonen mi ineptitud es solo que no sabía que pertenecían a la casa de la luna. —

—Que no se repita! —

—Claro… Claro como usted diga señor. —

Compras para la ropa de Jaken, Miroku y Sesshomaru fueron más tranquilas y terminaron comprando mucha ropa.

—Toda esa ropa compraras? —

—no es de tu incumbencia humana y pues yo decido lo que usare no tú! —

—Eso lo sé es solo que no creo que me alcance mi dinero. —

—De eso no se preocupe señorita al ser parte de la casa de la luna todo lo que se lleven no se les cobrara. —

—Que es enserio?. Que suerte tienes Sesshomaru. —

—Bueno pueden ir a dejar todo eso a esta dirección, por favor. —

—Con gusto. —

—Bueno primo veo que llevas muchas cosas. Espero sean de tu agrado y pensé que no te gustaban las humanas. Creo eres igual a tu padre. —

Si las miradas mataran en ese momento la prima de Sesshomaru estuviera ya muerta. Y como respuesta solo se escuchó un gruñido gutural.

—no te enojes primito espero verlos pronto. —

Todos salieron de esa tienda —Que bien se siente estar fuera de ese lugar. — Dijo Kagome inconscientemente.

—Si tiene razón señorita Kagome la cantidad de energía que se sentía adentro era sorprendente no cree usted joven Yue? —

—Lo que pasa es que ese lugar es exclusivo para demonios y Hanyou´s. —

—Ese es un lugar digno para mi amo bonito. —

Antes de que Kagome reclamara o dijera algo más un ruido proveniente de los estómagos de sus amigos la sorprendió. —Bueno que les parece si vamos a comer algo y después seguimos con las compras—

—Me parece buena idea que…..—

—no comeré comida que haya sido hecha por un miserable humano—

—Yaken!. —

—Si amo bonito—

—cállate! —

—como ordene amito. —

Todos tenían gotitas en la cabeza— Bueno entremos a este lugar, la comida aquí es realmente buena. Entrando al mejor restaurante el señor que estaba en recepción de solo ver a Sesshomaru los guio a la mejor mesa del lugar.

—Es mi imaginación o muchas personas nos están viendo con mucha curiosidad? — decía Sango algo nerviosa.

—lo que pasa es que ven al amo Sesshomaru, no es así Yue?

—Está en lo correcto Jaken—

—Cómo?, no entiendo? —

—Lo que pasa es que nuestro Lord está de regreso, por nos ven y muestran su respeto al Lord Sesshomaru. Pero no solo a él sino que también a la que lo libero.—

—Todos ven con respeto a la señorita Kagome? —

—Si Rin, además de que es la encargada de la perla de shikon, y como Sesshomaru en el pasado mando que el clan de la luna protegiera con todo a tal guardiana. —

—COMO!—

—Eso es verdad? — pregunto muy sorprendida Kagome pero él no respondió nada. Kagome estaba a punto de explotar pero unos gritos sorprendieron a todos.

—Pero que esta pasando! —

Kagome se levantó rápido y salió corriendo a donde provenían los ruidos. —

—ustedes quédense aquí esto puede ser peligroso y no tienen sus cosas con ustedes. —

—pero Señorita Kagome usted tampoco tiene el arco y flechas. —

Todos siguieron a kagome y se sorprendieron al ver a 3 demonios polillas atacando a las personas en ese lugar.

—Pero cómo es posible que estén 3 demonios en este lugar?. —

—Por qué lo dice señoritas Kagome? —

—Por que anteriormente no habían aparecido— los demonios vieron a Kagome.

—Tu, tú tienes la perla! —

—entréganosla! —

—Queeee! — en ese momento el demonio se dirigió directo a Kagome


End file.
